Unwanted Memories
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: How could he look at me like nothing had happened and go on after everything happened?...How could he just lie to me like that?  Warning: noncon. Story title likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any of its official characters for the series. It belongs to its creator, and the company that produced the series except for the story plot. I don't make any money of this.

**Timeline**: takes sometime (or years) after the Malomyotoismon arc. Ignores episode 50 official coupling from the anime series…. AU

**Pairing**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya X Ken Ichijouji

**Original:** 01/01/2012  
><strong>Re-edited:<strong> 01/04/2012  
><strong>Final Editing: <strong>01/29/2012

* * *

><p>Daisuke ran all the way from his house. He did not care that he did not have an umbrella with him or that his clothes was getting sopping wet because of the heavy downpour. Lightning and thunder crashed and rumbled in the darkish night-sky, heavy winds blew through the city, uprooted trees at various places places throughout the Odaiba city and the Tamachi district, but he was still not concerned. Telephone and electrical wires lay dangling on the ground and on the asphalt road, a few even emitting electrical sparks. He did not even care about the chilly cold weather of the mid-December month, becoming even more freezing due to current weather condition.<p>

Daisuke could care less that he could not see properly because the heavy rains made his vision blurry. All he knew that he had to get there as soon as possible. Daisuke just had one goal in his mind; he was determined to see through it.

Ichijouji…

_We did not keep … Then how could…_

"AARGH!" Daisuke mentally screamed in frustration

_No! It couldn't possibly be true, can it…_

… _So how could he do this! How could he look at me like nothing had happened, and go on, after everything happened?_ Daisuke thoughts were a whirlpool of betrayal, pain, sadness, and anger. _How could he just lie to me like that?_

_How?… Why! _Those words swirled around his head as Daisuke kept running

_We are best friends… Damn it…_

_... So then why would you do this to me?_

Yet, he could not deny the truth…

Those helpless cries, the pleading to stop _it_, the whimpers and those harsh touches, the visions of fabric being torn, the moans and groans, the painful screams, everything.

… Those fuzzy memories that had plagued Daisuke the last few weeks, the sounds and the memories that confused him to no end, he finally knew what it meant.

It was not possible… He refused to believe it….

He felt the hot salty tears running down his face; however, because of the heavy rains it was indistinguishable as he was completely soaked in cold freezing water.

Daisuke kept running until he reached the familiar street lane, and the huge apartment complex that stood in front of him. With tears still falling from his eyes he realized what he had to do.

_I'm almost here, Ichijouji! And you're going to give me fucking-good explanation whether you want it or not…. And I'm not going anywhere until then…. No matter what happens…._

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> It has been almost 10 yrs since I've seen _Digimon_ series, so I'm sorry if Davis and Ken may looks like out of character. I've and will (for future chapters) try my best to keep them and others in character.

-This fiction piece is a write in progress. I know the ending of the fiction but I'm not sure how I'll get there. This above is a part of the ending but not the entire ending.

-This writing style was inspired after watching the show _Revenge_ on ABC. They show part of the ending first, after that it is shown through flashback as to how the current predicament was reached with the complete conclusion. I wanted to write it in this style… So let me know if this type is wrong for writing fanfiction.

Read and review. I'll accept constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback to improve, but not flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own digimon or any of its official characters for the series. It belongs to its creator, and the company that produced the series except for the story plot. I don't make any money of this.

**Pairing**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya X Ken Ichijouji

**Completion:** 01/07/2012  
><strong>Publish:<strong> 01/07/2012  
><strong>Re-edit:<strong> NA

XXXXX

Few Months Earlier…

"Please, come on, just say yes" Daisuke begged. He even put forth huge saucer-like sparkly-puppy eyes, quivering lips in an effort to look extra-cute so that he would give into his demand. Unfortunately, it did not work.

"No!" as Ken stared at him impassively. He was wearing black long-sleeved T-shirt and black pants with double yellow long stripe on the side. His sleek jet-black hair was combed with such precision that not one single hair was out of its place. Ken was sitting on the only study-chair beside his computer desk facing Daisuke.

The sun had already gone down, and the nightfall was gradually starting to set in; Ken's room, in plain words, was dimly lit. The only source of light in the room was the small computer screen that was turned on. He was busy completing his schoolwork, when Daisuke came to see him out of nowhere. Ken stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to the other side, near the door, and clicked on the light switch to make the room brighter. Ken preferred his room to be obscurely dark but since Daisuke came to visit him, he turned on the light.

"I'll even add 'pretty please," Daisuke added. He was sitting in the bottom bunk of Ken's two-story bed. He wore his traditional short cargo-brown pants, navy blue long sleeved t-shirt with white stripes; Short blue jacket was placed on top his shirt and goggles fitted on top his head.

"I told you already," Ken stated as a matter-of-fact. "I'm busy. I have schoolwork to complete, soccer practice to attend, and then also need to study for the exams, Motomiya-kun."

"You know, Ichijouji, you don't need lot of time to complete your lessons and the exams are not until for a few months," Daisuke countered, "so you're going to have lots of time to complete your work. Besides, you're going to ace your exams like always." He continued genuinely, his eyes closed and hands on the bottom of his chin in attempt to make a concentrative countenance.

Daisuke and others had planned a group outing. They planned to a take a break for one day and enjoy the day off with a group picnic in the digital world. They had made small preliminary plans for the picnic regarding who's going to come, inviting the original chosen's, what everyone was going to bring like food and other goodies to the trip. Everything was almost in place but they still needed to plan and decide on the date for the group picnic.

Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke wanted Ken to join in the group trip as well (if he wanted to that is) but no one had been exactly close to the boy genius, except maybe Daisuke. Yes, they were on somewhat friendly terms since he stopped being the Kaiser and semi-joined, whenever possible, in the battle against Archanemon and Mummymon and the dark-tower digimons. Nevertheless, they felt that Ichijouji Ken still felt uncomfortable, panicky-shy around them and only joined them if they needed additional help. Otherwise, the boy preferred to do things by himself along with, his green-insectoid digimon, wormmon.

However, with Daisuke it was whole another story. He was one of the first who insisted the genius boy should join them, and help in restoring and saving the digital world, regardless of others misgivings about him. Daisuke said that he believed in Ichijouji's heart and thus, wanted to be his friend, if he needed one. This couldn't be any truer since their digimons were the first to join together to form Paildramon to take down a perfect-level dark-tower digimon, Okuwamon. Later on, Daisuke also even invited him over to a sleepover once or twice at his house. Over time, it looked like they did become somewhat friends. So in the end, Daisuke himself volunteered to go Ichijouji-kun's apartment and invite him to come to the picnic. Thus, there he was trying to make the stubborn boy to agree to come to the picnic, however, with no success for the last thirty minutes.

"But…"

"Come on, its just for one day," Daisuke pleaded. "Nothing bad is going to happen in just one day you know." He again brought out his beseeching cute-puppy eyes.

Ken quietly continued to gaze him unblinkingly. He observed Motomiya's face change from the happy one to a more somber version.

"But why is it that you really don't want to come, Ichijouji," Daisuke said with a serious look. "Don't give me that you have to study excuse."

"Umm…" Ken did look a bit uneasy around Motomiya's question on the inside but he managed to keep calm look on the outside. "…I'm not a very social person, Motomiya-kun, and I prefer to be by myself unless it is necessary."

"But you know that the others don't dislike you anymore." Daisuke added helpfully. "They want to know you and be your friends, if you let them."

"But still…" Ken replied rather uneasily, "I really don't feel very comfortable around others."

"So then, you really won't come to the picnic," Daisuke ended unhappily. He really did want the other boy to come and join them; however, he also didn't want to push Ichijouji into doing something he truly didn't want to do.

Ken, on the other hand, did not like to see the miserable look on Daisuke Motomiya's face, but he also really did not want to come to the group picnic.

"Motomiya-kun," Ken replied instead, "would it be alright if I think about it some more, and then I'll let you know about my decision to come or not." He uttered softly. That was all he could think up at the moment.

At this admission, Daisuke's features lit up like a happy camper. He smiled, and laughed, his hands scratching the back of his head. "Yep, it's alright. Just let us know what you decide."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Daisuke moved closer to Ken and hugged him happily and said, "Arigato, for at considering to come to the picnic." Ken conversely recoiled from the physical contact but tried hard not to let the other boy show.

-End of chapter 2-

* * *

><p><strong>Some adaptation made in my fiction piece compared to the anime series.<strong>

-**Ken's still a genius in my fic**. I really didn't like the fact Ken stopped being a genius after his defeat as the Kaizer and the dark seed / spore became inactive. In my opinion, even though the dark seed enhanced his mental and physical prowess, he still had to work hard, study, and do the activity by himself otherwise he wouldn't be able to realize tasks and stuff. So, even if the dark seed is inactive at the moment, Ken is still a genius in this story (and any other future digimon story I may write with Ken in it)

-**BlackWarGreymon saga didn't happen** so Ken's still is uncomfortable around other characters. Arukenimon and Mummymon didn't create Blackwargreymon in this fic and thus, Ken didn't stay and interacted with others very much. Not to mention, I felt that Ken was somewhat shy post-Kaizer arc.

-Ken's parents aren't and wouldn't be aware of the digital world or wormmon at the moment. (I may change depending on the story flow)

Read and review. I'll accept constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback to improve, but not flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any of its official characters for the series. It belongs to its creator, and the company that produced the series except for the story plot. I don't make any money of this.

**Pairing:** Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya X Ken Ichijouji

**Completion:** 01/11/2012  
><strong>Published:<strong> 01/11/2012  
><strong>Re-Edit:<strong>01/15/2012

**Chapter 3: **

Daisuke stayed at Ken's apartment room for a little while more before leaving him alone at the apartment. Ken's parents were not at home at the moment. Mrs. Ichijouji was out doing grocery shopping for the family, and Mr. Ichijouji was still at work. It was almost time for them to return home, and Daisuke didn't want to bother them when they came home exhausted. Daisuke had just called Ichijouji few minutes before found himself in front of the boy's apartment door.

Daisuke cheerfully said goodbye to the other boy, before wearing his shoes that lay in the small wooden floor near the doorway, and then walked down the hallway towards the steel elevators of the apartment complex. When Daisuke reached the closed elevator door, he pushed the door button to call the elevator to the third floor, and the pushed the button for the ground floor.

Ichijouji went inside and closed the green-blue apartment door as soon as he saw Motomiya boy disappear behind the closed elevator door. He released his breath that he didn't realize that he holding back and leaned himself against the apartment door. He used to his nimble fingers to lightly comb through the bangs of his black hair, which once again it shaped up as if his hair was never ever disturbed. It was not a good day for him. Ichijouji Ken, most certainly, did not do or even like going to picnic or group parties of any kind.

XXXX

Daisuke, in short, was glad with what he had been able to accomplish given how adamant Ichijouji was about the invite. He had to put out all the stops just so that he would say something other than clear-cut "No." Daisuke really wished that Ichijouji would say yes to the invitation in the end. The boy really needed some friends in his life so that he could open up more to others.

As he was walking by footpath, he couldn't help but think the differences between this present Ichijouji Ken was compared to his Kaizer version. It was as if two different people or mindset were held within the boy. This was one kind and gentle, quiet and silent, shy and reserved, rarely voicing his opinions unless it's necessary. His Kaizer side was completely opposite – merciless and cruel, aggressively extroverted, and manipulative. However, both sides could be extremely adamant and determined when they needed to be and depending on the situation the outcome could either be good, bad, or difficult. Daisuke, however, liked this softer, more gentler, side of Ichijouji boy; he could be great friend to talk, someone who would listen and be there when Daisuke (or anyone else) needed.

As he continued walking on the footpath, Daisuke remembered how thrilled he was when he played, but unfortunately lost, soccer game against Ichijouji and his school. How his hopes were dashed when he learnt that he was their enemy at the digital word. After countless battles, when Ichijouji was he was defeated as the Kaizer, Daisuke felt the victory somewhat bittersweet inside. He felt sad at the look of devastation on the other boy's face when he realized the truth too late and at the cost of wormmon's death. Honestly speaking (or thinking in this case), Daisuke would not wish that kind of fate on any chosen children. Daisuke couldn't live with himself if anything happened to V-Mon, let alone if he died.

But for some unexplained reason, Daisuke felt something was bugging him. He did not know what exactly was bothering him, but that just something was. It was a feeling, an intuition, as the girls would say it, that something was wrong but exactly what was wrong he couldn't place it. This baffled him since he was not that much emotional.

Suddenly, the bag pack that Daisuke carrying with him moved and started making small noises.

"Let me out, Daisuke," a voice called from inside the bag

Suddenly, an excited small blue-white dragon-like creature popped out from it as soon as Daisuke opened the bag zipper. The blue creature happily jumped on Daisuke hands and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Daisuke," the blue creature inquired eagerly, "Do you think he's going to come? Huh."

"I really hope so, Chibimon." Daisuke replied expectantly. "I think Ichijouji-kun is very lonely boy, and he really needs some friends so that he can open up. I'm going to keep my fingers crossed so that he says yes "

"Yeah!" Chibimon agreed just as keenly. "I really want to play with Minomon at the picnic."

"The other digimons are going to be there as well, you know."

"Yeah, but Minomon is more fun to play with," Chibimon said animatedly, "especially when I get him riled up. He can get pretty hilarious."

"Really!" Daisuke added subtly, "So what about Tailmon then,"

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her."

"Everyone's got a thing about Tailmon. She is just so beautiful and attractive like that." Chibimon said dreamily with star-sparkly eyes and a blissful sigh. "Just like your love for Hikari-chan. Always trying to be her knight-in-shining armor."

At the mention of his Hikari-chan, Daisuke almost began to daydream of the day she would accept his love for her. How he would be the hero that would come through for her like a shining brave knight and how would he leave Takeru in the dust as the second best. Regrettably, the sound of loud thunder and the flash of lightning over the nightsky awoke him from his wonderful reverie. Once again when aware of himself and his surroundings, Daisuke made sure he would first reach his home and then take a hot-water bath with V-Mon, have dinner, and then take a nap; he decided to leave any kind of thinking or daydreaming for tomorrow.

Just as he was about to doze off for the night, his chocolate-brown eyes opened in surprise. Daisuke had suddenly realized what was unsettling him since his very first trip to and from Ichijouji's apartment. It was Ichijouji-kun's room that was bothering him – specifically his room when he turned on the lights when he came to visit him. When he saw Ichijouji's room, it wasn't the kind of room he expected. Surely it was a typical room consisting of bed, study-desk with computer, closets and cupboard but the ambiance of the room felt empty and devoid of life. His room felt like it was blank room, with no feeling or liveliness in it. It wasn't the room of typical young child. There were no pictures, photos (except for one photo of another young boy wearing glasses) or wallpapers of favourite bands or other stuff, games. When he came into the room for the very first time, when no lights were turned on, the empty feeling seemed to be felt even more to the point of uncomfortable-ness. In short, his room felt lifeless. Then there was other thing that perturbed him but for the life of him he didn't know what it was. All he realized and felt was that something was amiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

-Parts of this chapter and next, especially Ken's thoughts and feelings, is inspired by and using plot-elements from another Ken-centric fic that I have yet to write. (I do have plot bunnies running in my mind for that) So if I ever write the other fic there is likely hood of similarity coming up. I don't know, would that make me a plagiarist even if they were my fic ideas.

Read and review. I'll accept constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback to improve, but not flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any of its official characters for the series. It belongs to its creator, and the company that produced the series except for the story plot. I don't make any money of this.

**Pairing**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya X Ken Ichijouji

**Original:** 01/11/2012  
><strong>Publish Date:<strong> 01/21/2012

**Italic words signifies character's thoughts, Kaizer's talk, and emphasized words in this chapter**

Chapter 4

_He definitely needed to get some fresh air._

Straightening himself from the apartment's entry door he was tilting against few moments ago, Ichijouji Ken let out another deep sigh. He used his pale hands to rub his face and then once again, ran his agile fingers to untangle his jet-black bangs and hair. Ken had a strange unreadable expression on his face as he slowly tread back to his own room, switched off the light that was turned on, when Motomiya-kun unexpectedly came to visit him for the first time.

His mother won't be coming for a while. So he walked towards the door, opened it and went outside into the hallway. After making sure the door was locked, Ken went towards the apartment elevators and pushed the top button to go to the rooftop of his apartment building. As he came out from the elevator door, he walked through the lighted narrow passageway, then turned right and opened the door to the apartment roof.

He treaded towards the edge of the roof, which was enclosed on all sides with a cemented wall, which was further reinforced with long narrow arrow-style steel-poles fence on all sides. Ken could see the purplish-black night sky settling in, which was illuminated with stars; the bright lights of the tall city buildings, sky-scrapers, shops, offices of Tamachi city sparkling brilliantly and dazzlingly against the dark-purplish sky. He heard the faint reverberation sound of the subway trains and city buses below him, crowded roads filled with the honking of cars and other vehicles, saw people hurrying out of the offices into the city road to go home or just loitered around the city with friends.

The last time Ken was here at this rooftop, he felt nauseating and aggravation. He remembered feeling so very frustrated and repulsive at those people trying to sweet-talk to him to get and hear what they wanted, like he was a prey for those vultures' desires and ambitions. They were like little gnats. No matter what he was felt, Ichijouji Ken had to be careful and watch every single word he was speaking to that female reporter interviewing him for her TV channel; even more so, after realizing the underhanded ploy of his school principal; he had tried to set him up with his own daughter, under pretense of tutoring her, as a personal request. As if this was not enough, Ken was further incensed when the old man added that he would be rewarded properly for 'helping' his daughter. Unfortunately, the old man didn't take the hint as he failed to notice the warning glare those piercing blue eyes thrown at him.

_Personal request… yeah right!_ Ken scowled. _Who the hell does he think he is? _He hissed softly

Fury coursed through inside him every time he remembered that incident. The old man made it seem like a harmless request; however, the implication and the way he said it coming so close to him, Ken knew by heart what it meant. After all, it wasn't the first time this happened to him. He had painfully learnt in his early years of life that people were not be trusted; every time he placed his trust in others, it was returned with hurt, betrayal and anguish, and for the life of him, he did not know why. When people always came to see him in the past (and even now), whatever the reason maybe, they always placed emphasis on their own agenda first. They made it believe it was in Ichijouji Ken's best interest, but in the end, all it boiled down to their own interest and goals. How could they profit from it. Ken found out that no matter what people always saw his or her own benefit first over anyone else's.

Unbeknownst to his conscious-self, Ken's fingers balled into a tight fist and started to tremble in inner resentment and fury. He hissed as his impenetrable blue eyes glowered even more than before as he looked below on to the people on the streets. Suddenly, he brought his fisted hand back and with a full-strength almost went to hit the rod pole-fence, when he vehemently forced himself to stop. He was in complete shock as he became aware of his surroundings.

_I'm not supposed to do this. I'm not allowed to do this…_ Ken deliberated in shock. _Scratch that… Ichijouji Ken cannot do this. This is wrong…_

He looked around the rooftop and was thankful that no one was there to witness his outburst_. _If anyone had seen his uncharacteristic outburst, it would open up a whole can of worms, with people acting concerned and discussing publicly about his out-of-character behavior and make it the next media-sensational news. Especially, given that the newspapers were still printing, whenever possible, to follow-up on his not-so-recent two-month disappearance from his home in the real world amongst other news regarding him.

_Getting this angry will only bring out those memories so much more easily, and we won't be able to hold them back… _A cool voice inside him warned dangerously. _…And you and I both know what happens to you then…._ The voice warned coolly.

Dark black-purple eyes widened in bewilderment. He hadn't thought about them for a long time until it broke free that day. The day, when he was asleep on his bed while continuing to search for his lost heart, and his so-called parents begged him to wake up from his long eternal slumber. Ichijouji Ken really did not want _that_ to happen. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax by taking deep breaths and purging his mind of any memory and thoughts that could make _it_ happen.

Gradually, looking at the night-sky the deep black-purple eyes opened and then looked downwards towards the now-lighted streets below. Ken could see his mother coming back from her shopping, with shopping bags towed in both hands; she was almost five-six blocks away from the apartment house. (His eyesight was very sharp and able to see over large distances, and he was proud of his heightened vision.) It would take her about thirty-forty minutes to reach the apartment room, so he needed to go back to his room soon.

Suddenly, a bright lightning flashed through the night sky; it was accompanied by a loud deafening thunder. Small drops of rain began to fall.

XXXXX

"Achoo!"

Takeru's playhouse made of colored cardboard boxes blew apart as Patamon sneezed. He sighed and rolled his head back in the chair he was sitting and closed his eyes. Takeru was bored beyond belief being cooped up in his room, and the weather outside was freezing, drenched, and almost foggy.

Thunderstorm and heavy rain was falling on the outside. The downpour unexpectedly, and there was advanced meteorological warning from the weather department regarding this forecast. The streets became empty very quickly, and only the headlights of the vehicles could be seen on the almost-flooded street road.

Various thoughts swirled around his mind the entire evening while he was building those houses to pass time. He was supposed to get a phone call from Daisuke or the others about what Ichijouji-kun replied about the trip, however, no one called back. It was almost getting close to eight o' clock, and he was starting to feeling extremely drowsy. He needed to go to bed soon

Takeru still did not know what to think about the other boy. Granted Ichijouji-kun was not the Kaizer anymore, and he helped them occasionally when they needed help, he wanted to know what he had decided. He wouldn't have minded if he did show up, but he did worry how the older chosen's would have particularly take the news of Ichijouji coming, if he did accept.

XXXXX

Black door opened and Ken came inside his room, drying his wet feet first on the small brown carpet first. The lights were turned on. Droplets of water were falling from his jet-black hair on his body, and a wet towel was tied around his waist. Walking over to the carpeted floor of his room he opened his wardrobe closet and took out a pair of dark-beige pants, a yellow short-sleeved T-shirt, and full-length black jersey.

A green head with pinecone head floated up in the air at the sound of door being closed. He was situated at the top bunk of the small twin bed

"Ken-chan," Minomon inquired in a child-like innocence, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, Minomon" Ken replied at first, while combing his wet hair. The small green-pinecone digimon stared him innocuously, waiting for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Ichijouji continued, "It's Motomiya. He has invited me to go to a picnic this afternoon."

"So, don't you want to go?"

"The others are going to be there. I'm not sure that I want to go the picnic anyway." Ken responded back as he walked towards his study desk. "I told him I'd think about it."

"Oh! Okay." Minomon cheered as best as his face and mouth would allow. "If you don't want to go then don't force yourself to go, Ken-chan." He continued babyishly but with a somber tone. Minomon watched as his Ken-chan opened his schoolbooks to continue his schoolwork, and he just fell on the soft bed below him and wondered what was wrong with him.

Ken opened big heavy red book and a writing notebook as he once more began to his homework for his class. Ken continued to do his homework until he heard a knock on his door. It was his mother calling him for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Over on YouTube, there is a almost 8-min sub vs. dub comparison clip of Digimon 02 regarding episode 9 _"Emperor's New Home"_ or _"Lonliness of the Kaizer."_ I've felt that the sub version of the episode 09 clip version goes much better along for this chapter and my fic piece. In the sub version Ken after giving interview to the TV reporter, he gets a personal request to tutor the school admin's daughter for which he would be handsomely rewarded and it infuriates him. Especially since the man enters his personal space and almost kind of like whispers in his ear. In the dub that very scene was changed to the person requesting how to pass Donkey Madness video game level 4.

-Not to mention, the OST theme_"Yoguri Fuan"_ added more the feeling of this chapter. I had to listen to that OT theme _"Yoguri Fuan"_ when writing out Ichijouji Ken's thoughts in this chapter. Also I've made the school admin here the principal since I didn't know what his exact role was in the sub episode.

Read and review. I'll accept constructive criticism, suggestions and feedback to improve, but not flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any of its official characters for the series. It belongs to its creator, and the company that produced the series except for the story plot. I don't make any money of this.

**Pairing**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya X Ken Ichijouji

**Original:** 01/22/2012  
><strong>Completion:<strong> 01/26/2012  
><strong>Publish Date:<strong> 02/02/2012

**Beta-Reader:** myself (chp1-chp4); dragonrider713 (chp5 onwards).

**Italic words signifies character's thoughts, Kaizer's talk, flashbacks, and emphasized words in this chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Finishing his advanced mathematics exam, Ichijouji Ken bowed in front the short male exam proctor before leaving the examination room. Leaving the computer room hall, which was filled with other students still taking their exam, he walked through the end of the cream-white hallway towards the stairs. Instead of the usual quiet and stillness that filled in the passageway during the exam time, undertones of clamor and din could be heard as Ken climbed downstairs. Stopping halfway through the stairs before reaching the ground floor, he heard the complaining and whining of his classmates and the other school students. Staring quietly towards his left, Ken could see the grades for the students' exams had been posted in the school's main bulletin board. That was the source of everyone's talk.

"Ichijouji-kun got the highest score in the school and in all the subjects again." A girl said in a mixture of awe and dejection

"Aah," another boy complained; "I was sure I would be the one to get highest scores again this time, not Ichijouji-kun. I studied so hard for it."

"Look likes 'the rocket' is back," another joined in amazement.

"Then why did his test scores dropped so low the last time?" a girl whined.

"Maybe he was having a bad day," another unnamed male student joined in. "Looks like the last time was a fluke,"

"Who cares," another male student replied. "All that matters is that he is back. Our school is going to be the focus once more."

"Oh shut up!" The brown-haired girl next to the boy retorted smoothly. "Don't tell me you're not jealous!"

"Jealous. Me. Huh!" The boy snickered in a teasing way.

Ken did not pay attention to their talk anymore. It was the usual talk he heard in the not-so-recent-past in the real world back when he was the Kaizer. Nonchalantly, he climbed down the remaining stairs and walked outside through the glass-doors of the Tamachi School.

After crossing the busy afternoon intersection, Ken continued to walk through the cemented footpath leading towards his apartment building. The cars and other vehicles passed by him, a few of them honking loudly; a small river ran parallel through the road on his right. A rail guard was positioned to the right of the footpath acted as a wall. Between the footpath and the river, a small grass field filled with small green bushes and flowers at places, ran along the length of the river. The angle of the afternoon sunlight made the sky look like a mixture of orange-purple color, almost giving the feeling that evening had arrived earlier than usual.

Although it might look to the other people walking on the pavement or the drivers as if Ken was aware of his surroundings, but nothing could be further from the truth. Ken's mind was pre-occupied as he walked alone on the walkway, carrying his black briefcase-like school bag. Chilly weather resulting from the night's heavy thunderstorm along with the strong winds made the temperature more frigidly cold than it usually was during the month. Internally, Ken shivered from the cold. The light cool wind blew his short black hair in front of his face but he wasn't a least bit concerned. His mind was busy thinking about the events of last night during the dinner. It wasn't as if something dramatic had happened at the dining table but still he could remember everything clearly. It was almost two hours after Daisuke had left his apartment…

_Knock Knock…_

"_Ken-chan, its time for dinner," the female said in a softly sweet voice and then left. _

_Ken broke his concentration from the book he reading to find answers and stopped what he was writing in the notebook. He took a deep breath before replying to his mother, "I'm coming, Mama."_

_Slowly Ken stood up from his study-chair and closed his books. Looking towards the top of his bunk bed, Ken quietly said, "I'll be back soon, Minomon."_

"_Hai!" A baby-ish voice replied back._

_Closing the door to his room silently, Ken walked through the well-lit carpeted passageway, crossing the drawing room on his right and the restroom on his left. Walking a little more, a lighted kitchen came into view._

_The creamish-yellow colored kitchen was very spacious. It was large enough to house both the dinning table and the whole kitchen necessities and appliances. A large white fridge was situated towards the wall opposite to the glass-window. The window, which usually remained opened, was closed on account of the stormy weather. The smooth bronzed medium-sized wooden kitchen cabinets were attached on three sides of the wall on top, and the blackish-green kitchen gas burner to cook food was on the bottom. A black oven was placed directly below the burner. On to the left side of the gas burner, there were the containers of cooking and other oil. On to the right side, cups were hanging on top from the teacup holder. The extra dinner and other plates that were neatly organized into sizes on plate holders. Only the small and medium white bowls were placed directly on the white kitchen table. The shining steel sink was positioned adjacent to the where the bowls lay. _

_The Two of the four gas burners had large steel utensils placed on top of it with cooked food for the night. _

"_Ken-chan," his mom continued in her sweet voice, "I'm getting your dinner on to the plate. Sit down at the table." _

_The medium square sized light bronzed table worked great for the family. Glasses already filled with water were placed on three sides of the table. Ken took the seat on the left corner of the table._

_Mrs. Ichijouji elatedly continued, "I saw your interview report on TV this afternoon. It's the one that the reporter had taken the day before yesterday. I thought you were incredible in it." She could hardly contain her contentment. "I cannot wait for the next TV channel to call and set up the next interview." Ken silently stared at her. A small cold frown, barely perceptible unless one looked for it deeply, flashed into his eyes and it went away in a matter of seconds as if it never happened._

"_It's almost eight-thirty. Your father should have been home thirty minutes ago," Mrs. Ichijouji stated. "Maybe it's because of the weather." Usually Ken's parents and he dined together but tonight his father had yet to show up at the home. Mrs. Ichijouji was understandably worried since the news weatherman reported that the weather would worsen as it progressed into the night. _

_Suddenly a phone rang. Mrs. Ichijouji quickly dried her hands on the kitchen-towel and left the room to go the drawing room sofa table where the phone was situated. After a few minutes, Mrs. Ichijouji returned with a smile on her face and happiness bursting from her body. _

"_Oh! Ken-chan," his mother said happily, "Your father said he's going to be a little late coming home because of the heavy traffic. But he gave a good news." Ken just simply gazed back at her. _

"_He got promoted to the Network Administrator Assistant in his department. You know, Owikawa-san, the head Systems Administrator of the computer department made the announcement this afternoon. Isn't it good news? Your dad is going to get a raise." _

"_Yeah, its great!" He replied back and then went back to silently continuing to stare back at the food that sat on his plate. He picked up the wooden chopsticks, placed next to his food bowl, and started eating the dinner with it. After finishing his dinner, he went back to his room and didn't come out until the morning, when he woke up. _

That man - Yukio Owikawa - he hadn't remembered that name in a very long time. He was completely erased from his mind until his mother mentioned his name last night. That man was once his dad's friend then became a work colleague in the same department and finally his boss. Ken didn't remember very much how he became friends with his dad except that they were both into computer programming related work. He did not know what his father found in the man to be so friendly him. All he knew was that he did not like the man at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In Digimon 02, Yukio Owikawa and Ken's father work together as colleagues in the same place as shown towards most likely after episode 45 or so; however, in my fic I've made some changes to go with the story. Also for most part of the setting I've used are from episode 24 and 25 with a little adding of my own

Also I'm going back and re-editing the chapters 1-4 for any mistakes. As of now chapter 1 has been re-edited a bit. I'm going over chps 2-4.

Read and review. I'll accept constructive criticism suggestions, and feedback to improve my story. However, I'll not be accepting flames.


End file.
